Dinosaurs Adventure
The Little Dinosaur (renamed Dinosaurs by Midas and Dinosaur Adventure '''by Phoenix) is a 2000 German animated film from mockbuster company Dingo Pictures. Plot In a world where dinosaurs cohabit with gorillas and gazelles, two dinosaurs are waiting for their egg to hatch. When the egg finally hatches, a dinosaur comes out, and they decide to call him "Tio". The pterodactyl Cree starts to play with Tio every day, and Tio's father orders him not to see Cree anymore. Plus, he enters Tio to old Oro's school. Tio tries to convince Cree to teach him how to fly. Cree and his friend Peek decide the best idea is to push him off a cliff, which gets him a concussion causing Tio's father to ban him from seeing Cree again. When Tio is ok again, he starts to attend Oro's school. Oro is an adorable and totally crazy old guy, who built a machine to foresee volcanic eruptions. All of a sudden, his machine starts to make noises, and he believes an eruption is coming. No one trust him, and he ends up being right. When the volcano erupts, Tio, Cree and three crocodiles take shelter in a cave until the dust has cleared. When they come out, hey meet up with Oro who tells them he split up with the other dinosaurs. The three crocodiles leave in search of water, while Oro, Cree and Tio decide to set out and look for the other dinosaurs. After picking sticks to determine the direction, the trio heads west until coming across a group of apes. They make friends with the apes, and a little monkey named Raja. After Raja tells them he found dinosaur footprints, Oro, Tio and Cree head out following the footprints. Eventually, the prints lead them to Ak, a former critic of Oro's, along with other dinosaurs who have started to eat meat, much to the shock of the three. When Cree sees Peek and Faa with them, he determines they haven't changed, and they decide to come with them when Ak is asleep. When Oro confronts Ak, Ak tells him Tio's parents went east, determining the next place to go. After Peek and Faa join them, Cree is sent to scout out for food sources. When he find that plains aren't far ahead, the four dinosaurs catch up with him and find a baby crocodile near a lake. He tells them Tio's parents are just up ahead, and the five are on their way. While in a jungle, they see a baby dinosaur who says his name is Tio the Second. He explains he was named after his dead brother, and Tio explains he is the brother. After this, Tio II leads them to his and Tio's parents, and they decide to adopt the parentless Faa. It shows some Dinos don't change, as Cree starts hanging out with Tio II. Characters *Tio: A baby Dino who thinks he can learn to fly. *Tio's Parents' *'Cree: A pterodactyl pedophile. *Peek: An ankylosaurus who only speaks in rhyme. *Faa: Tio's schoolmate, Ak's niece and later Tio's sister. *White Bird: A featherless bird who tells the story. *Black Bird: A black bird who listens to the narrator. *Ak: Faa's uncle, and leader of the meat-eaters. *Oro: Tio's school teacher. *Tio the Second' *'Karla''' *'Rascha' Credits Story: Roswitha Naas Animation: Ludwig Ickert, Simone Greiss Voices: Armin Drogat, Georg Feils, Hanna Kandler, Simone Greiss Backgrounds: Karsten Sorger, Alexa Kreissl, Daniel Kerber Camera: Mario Ciunel Editing: Ria Fontaine Sound: Wolfgang Reiser Music: Ludwig Ickert Production: Dingo Pictures © 2000 Reception Videos Category:Dingo Pictures Category:Films